The Owl and the Sea
by xXOtakuFanboyXx
Summary: Annabeth is a new student at HB Academy, but what adventures will she discover there? (This is my first fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own percy jackson or the heroes of olympus. All of that goes to the author rick riordan. This fanfic is purely a fanfic of my imagination.

* * *

Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

"Annie, you are going to be fine! Don't worry about being the new kid! I know you feel nervous, but just make some friends okay?" my father said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Okay," I said nervously. As I looked around,students from all grades were laughing and talking to their friends, some were studying at a nearby table, and even a kid or two had a basketball in their hands.

"Don't forget, have fun!" my father said as he walked away. " Oh, and one other thing, don't bring a boy home on the first day ok?"

"DAD!"

So my name is Annabeth Chase, and I'm a new senior student at HB Academy. I absolutely love architecture and just learning in general. I live with my dad here in sunny westside California, where the seagulls caw and sandy beaches are covered with people with the desire to relax.

I look at my watch, which says it is 7:40, "Ok, that gives me enough time to get my schedule done, and maybe sort out my locker," I thought. I head to the front office to receive my schedule for the rest of the year, asking a nearby teacher for directions to the office.

"The front office is at the first door down the hall and to your right." She said.

"Thank you!"

As I arrived at the office, trophies and plaques lined up all along the walls, filling any possible nook and cranny possible. Every one of them shiny as a polished gold ring. The secretary at the desk says,"Ok Annabeth, here is your schedule, and a campus map just in case you cannot find your classroom."

"Thank you!" I walked away then, following the map to my first class.

* * *

(Later at first period class)

"I wonder how the classes are here" I thought. Then a beautiful girl with chocolatey brown hair, and a girl with cinnamon brown hair with a came towards me. They obviously seemed to be friends, considering the way they came up to me.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new here?" the cinnamon brown haired girl asked.

"Yea, I just enrolled here today." I said.

"Oh ok, that makes sense. My name is Hazel Levesque, and this beauty next to me is my friend Piper McLean."

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Piper said. As I looked at her eyes, I could not tell what color her eyes were, they kept changing from color to color, almost so that they almost became a rainbow.

"Hi, nice to meet you two also!"I responded smiling.

Piper asked,"Hey can I see your schedule? Maybe you, Hazel, and I have some other classes together."

"Sure!" I say back. I reach into my bag and pull out my HUGE 3 ring binder. I swear, when i went school shopping with my father, he insisted I get this humongous binder, and its in pink also. Bright hot pink. I then pull out my schedule out of one of the side pockets. My schedule goes like:

School starts at 8:00

Period 1: English

Period 2:Biology

Period 3: Greek Language

Period 4: Calculus

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: Architecture

Period 7: Physical Education

Period 8: History

School ends at 4:00

"Oh!" Hazel exclaims. "We have Greek and PE together! Piper does also, Piper and my schedules are identical."

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought I would be alone for a while traveling from class to class." I said.

"You will have fun here at HB Academy, that is a definite." Piper said.

"Girls speaking, please pay attention to the lesson, or I will make you read something in front of the whole class," the teacher interjected, rapping on the board with a piece of white chalk.

"Haha… ok…" all three of us laughed nervously, then focused on the lesson.

* * *

(After 1st period)

"Hey, so you should totally hang out with us at lunch! We will introduce you to all our other friends there." Piper said.

"Ok. Oh shoot!" I facepalmed " I forgot something in my locker, I'll meet you guys later!" I said. Then I dashed off to my locker.

I wasn't watching where I was running, so after turning a corner, I hit something tall and fell, spilling all my papers I was holding."Oww.." I groaned, rubbing my head.

"Oh shoot, are you ok?" I heard a low voice ask. I looked up, and wow. He is **really** good looking. Black hair, muscular build, and best of all, absolutely gorgeous sea green eyes. My heart started racing, and I could feel a bit of blush climbing into my cheeks.

"Yea-a…" I stuttered, looking at my feet "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He reached down with his hand and took it, him helping me up. As he was helping me up, it was very obvious his physical image didn't lie. He was **strong. **

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." He said. "Let me get those papers for you."

"Th-thank you." I said and smiled.

He picked all the scattered papers, and handed them to me in a neat pile saying," Here ya go. By the way, I haven't seen you around here at all, are you new?"

"Yea" I said. "I just enrolled here today."

"Oh ok. So what's your name?" He replied.

"Uh, my name is AnneCeth Base. I mean Annabeth Chase. Annabeth Chase."I quickly responded, feeling embarrassed.

"Haha, ok. That's a nice name, has a good ring to it." He said. His laugh was something people only imagine, with it repeating in my head."That's a nice name, has a good ring to it."

"Bringggggggggggggggggg" the bell clattered.

"Op! That's the second period bell! I have to go, see you around Annabeth!" He said, then started walking away.

"Wait!" I called after him."I didn't catch your name." I quickly caught up with him.

"Oh, my name is Percy. Percy Jackson."

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction I have ever written. Any feedback, positive or negative is great, as it will help in better quality stories. But a message to all the haters out there, if you comment a stupid comment on my profile, I will laugh at your ignorance and most likely delete the comment :) . Anyways, considering my busy schedule I won't be updating too much, about every so often. See you guys in the next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus, and this is just purely a fanfiction story. :**)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Percy POV**

"Annabeth Chase, Annabeth Chase, wow that girl is beautiful. Her blonde hair falls perfectly with her California tanned skin, and her grey eyes, at first glance they seem shallow, but when I looked in deeper, they were full of emotion and excitement." I thought during second period. I got so deep into my daydreams and thoughts that I did not even notice the professor calling my name until he came to my desk and smacked a ruler on the edge of my desk.

"Percy Jackson. If you do not pay more attention to my class, I may have you go to the office. Is that clear?" he said. As I looked around me, some boys were smirking, and a few girls were trying not to giggle, though it was very obvious they could barely hold it in.

"Yes professor, I'll pay more attention now." I nodded my head and smiled a little bit.

Looking pleased, the teacher walked back to the front whiteboard and resumed the lesson. While he was distracted teaching, I wrote a note, and passed it to my friend who sits next to me, Leo Valdez. The note read,"Hay leo, do you know who Annabeth Chase, the new girl is?"

A few seconds later, he replied," No, not really. I did hear though she was a bit nerdy, but appearances can deceive. Why, you into her?"

"No, I was just wondering, we accidentally bumped into each other just before 2nd period."I lied.

"Are you sure? Dude, you haven't dated anybody at all your whole time here, you should put yourself out there, like me, the hot mcshizzle Leo Valdez," he said flashing me a toothy smile.

"Dude you are going to get yourself slapped right in the mouth someday I swear."

"Hay, you better focus on the lesson, before the teach sends you to the office."

* * *

Lunch Time

**Annabeth POV**

As I looked around the sea of tables, there was a particular black haired boy with a bunch of girls surrounding him, and fangirling over him. And on his right hand side, a scrawny hispanic boy with a few less ladies sat around him, but still seemed to ogle at him like he was a new fancy dress at a hit fashion store. But out of the many kids there, I saw Piper and Hazel waving over to me where they and some other students were sitting.

"Hey guys, this is Annabeth Chase, a new student here," Hazel said while motioning towards me. "Annabeth, the blondie over here is Jason, Piper's boyfriend, the bulky asian is Frank, my boyfriend, the black haired emo kid is Nico, and the punk/goth girl is Thalia."

"Nice to meet you everyone," I said.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah"

"You too"

"They seem like a good group of guys," I thought." Hmm, but who is this Percy Jackson character? He is pretty dreamy..."

"Hey Piper, do you know who Percy Jackson is?"I asked.

Almost simultaneously, all 6 of them stopped eating and looked at me with wide eyes, like I was an alien from another galaxy.

"Annabeth, you are asking who is one of the most POPULAR, HOTTEST, AND DREAMIEST BOYS ON CAMPUS! Oh my gods, you have so much to learn here," Piper responded.

"Also, he is the captain of the swim team here at HB Academy. What I have heard is that ever since he joined them, they have never lost a competition," Frank said.

"And, best thing of all," Hazel squealed," HE IS SINGLE! Hasn't dated anybody at all, according to everybody! Not to set you down, but he kind of has rejected every girl that has asked him out."

"Oh," I said, a little disappointment in my voice," Well I accidentally ran into him on my way to my locker, and by the looks of it right now," I gesture over to Percy's table," he really is popular."

"Yeahhh… OH! Also, Percy has Greek and P.E. with Hazel, Jason, and I, which means you too!" Piper exclaimed.

"Interesting, well lets see if this Percy Jackson lives up to his tales," I thought.

* * *

**So hello guys again! I am sorry for not posting this new chapter soon! I had a bunch of test and midterms these past 2 weeks, and haven't had enough time to write. I will try and write as much as I can. Anyways, if there is anything you would wish to see in the story, or things I could fix/edit, please tell me! That will lead to better quality stories. Well see you guys in the next chapter!**

**P.S. I know the chapter this week is a little bit short, i will try and make them longer in the future.**


End file.
